A Demon's Lady
by MidnightMoon19
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshomaru to lure Inuyasha into giving up his sword for her. What he doesn't expect is for his emotions to run wild, possibly revealing the secret kept locked away from everyone. What's the secret hidden behind cold eyes? R
1. An Awkward Incident

**You only get the next chapter after every 5 new reviews... I know it sounds weird, but by people telling me if I did good or if I need to improve makes me feel better and improves my writing, so every other day, I'll check for new reviews and post a new chapter until I run out of what I have finished. Then it might take a little longer but eventually, I'll post the rest until it's finished. I have 10 chapters done, but if you want something to happen in the story, then tell me and I'll create a new plot around it. Trust me, I need some more ideas!**

Chapter 1: An Awkward Incident

Kagome awoke to a bright room. She sat up from the bed she was laying in and stared upon the unknown room. A dark blue silt draped as a canopy over the bed as the walls were a paper white. The carpet was also a dar blue and the curtains to the balcony doors were blue with a white lacing hidden underneath. She slid of from the bed and over to the balcony doors, slowly opening them. She tiptoed to the railing and looked over the edge. She found herself to be many stories high. She slowly backed herself away from the edge until she hit something. She quickly turned to stare at the figure before her.

"S...Sesshomaru..." Kagome slowly uttered. Sesshomaru gave her and evil, yet blank look of hatred. Kagome began to back away but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed a hold of her arm. Kagome froze with fear. He pulled her back into the room and pushed her slightly. She lost her balance over the blanket she had let fall to the floor, and fell down onto her knees. He walked over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. He threw them at her letting them hit her in the face. Kagome didn't move. She didn't even want to take the clothing off from her head. She couldn't even see Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to any ways. Sesshomaru told her in a cold , harsh tome. Kagome waited until she heard the bedroom door slam shut. She removed the clothing from her and let tears stream down her face. She quickly changed herself so Sesshomaru wouldn't come back to do anything else to her.

A small knock came from the door as Kagome looked up to see it being open. A girl dressed in a dark blue kimono walked in and bowed to Kagome.

"Please follow me, miss. Lord Sesshomaru is awaiting you in the dining room."

Kagome followed her down a long hall and a stair case that looked dressed for a grand ball or something. A small door opened as another of the maids came out of the room. Kagome followed the maid into the large room behind the small door and gasped at the luxury it seemed to have. It was like the bed room, except it had sliver silks draping along the wall and a very dim lighting.

"Miss, you may sit here." Kagome looked as the maid pulled out a chair next to the very end of the table. She sat and waited as plate of food was set in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru shall be here short..." The maid stopped what she was saying when the small sound of doors opening hit her ears. She quickly turn to face her master, bowing before him and pulling out his seat for him.

"My lord, is there anything else you wish for me to do?" Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate to look at the young lady.

"Go help the others in the quart yard." Sesshomaru waved his hand in the air to shoo the maid away. She took one final bow and left out the door, closing it behind her. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to say something. She was angry and was about to let Sesshomaru know it.

"Why am I here?" She said bluntly. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. He avoided her eyes as she stared into him coldly.

"It's Inuyasha's sword isn't it? That's all you want!" Kagome yelled, pushing her seat back to stand up. Sesshomaru stood as well, gazing into her. Kagome could feel the coldness of his stare. It was so cold, yet it seemed to burn through her like fire. "So it is the sword..." Kagome's words seemed to trail to a light mumble.

"You have no concern of my business." Sesshomaru said with a small growl.

"What! You kidnapped me to gain a pathetic sword! How is that not my business. You're too scared to fight for it so you kidnap me so he'll give it up. Do you really think that's going to work. He won't give it to you!"Sesshomaru's eyes burned red from the insult she gave him. He grabbed her arm and left the room with her trying to pull away from his grip. Soon they were in the same room she had awaken in. He slammed the door shut and threw her to the ground.

"How dare you, a pathetic human, insult me in such a way!" Kagome struggled to regain her balance.

"You're nothing against Inuyasha!" Kagome spat at him in hatred. Sesshomaru lifted his head to her, only to show her his blood red eyes. Kagome quickly backed away, but Sesshomaru was too fast and had his hand placed around her neck, pinning her to the wall. Kagome's feet dangled as they tried to find the floor, but there was none. Her hands found there way to Sesshomaru's wrist, trying to push his hand away from her neck.

"You human!" Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her neck. Kagomes eyes began to close as she began to slip into darkness. Sesshomaru's face began to blur as her hands fell limp to her sides. Darkness consumed her as she felt the pressure on her neck fade, and her lungs fill with air once again.

•••••••••

Kagome sat up to a very blurry vision. Her head began to ache as it felt light. She turned slightly to see a blinding light of sun flash into her eyes. Slowly she stood and gained her balance, feeling her neck. Parts of it ached from small bruises left from Sesshomaru. She quietly left the room hoping to find a way out. She would go through one room and fall into another hallway. She couldn't remember where the maid had brought her the other day. There were so many ways to go that one mistake could get you lost for along time. Many of the rooms where poorly lit and held a dark theme. Kagome didn't really like it but some were too marvelous to think of who it was a sign of death or of how it screamed the place of hell. Kagome walked into another room. This time the walls where black and the bed was laced with black sheets and a black canopy. It was similar to the dining room with the silver lacing draping from the walls, except instead of the dark blues, everything was black. A noise came from the hall, stopping Kagome's thoughts.

'Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do? What if it's Sesshomaru? What will happen to me?' Kagome thought as she began to panic. She noticed a closet door partly opened and threw herself into in keeping it opened so no one would suspect anything. She watched as the other door slowly opened, revealing a maid who walked over to the bed and laid some clothes onto it. The maid turned and walked out the door. Kagome listened as her footsteps faded until they finally stopped.

'Wait! They weren't supposed to stop so soon!' She yelled to herself.

"My lord, I've laid today's clothing on your bed." Kagome froze as she heard the voice she was hoping not to here.

"Leave." The cold voice rang in the hallway. The maid's footsteps sounded once again, only to fade for good this time. Kagome began to panic once again.

"This is Sesshomaru's room?" She watched as Sesshomaru entered wearing a silver robe. He shut and locked the door behind him. Kagome couldn't take her gaze from him, but wanted to so bad. She was afraid of making a sound if she did. She didn't want to get caught in his room. He might have thought she was a peeping tom or something. She watched him walk to the bed and turn to a stand beside the bed. He undid his robe and let it fall to the floor. Kagome's face turned a deep crimson as she turned herself around. Sesshomaru turned at the noise of her shifting. Kagome sat on the floor facing the door with her knees brought up to her chest where her arms wrapped around them. Sesshomaru sniffed the air to smell her human stench, but all of his room was covered in it from all the maids that had gone in and out of there. Sesshomaru tried once more in a desperate attempt to find her sent, when an unfamiliar sent hit his nose. It was the sent of an arousal that flowed from the closet. He cringed with disgust. He quickly pulled his pants on and moved to the closet. (I have no clue what the bottom half of what he wears is called... sorryTT) He slowly opened it to reveal Kagome with her head buried into her arms. Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her out of the closet. Kagome kept her eyes shut, fearing for the worst. The sent of Kagome's arousal faded as he stopped in front of the door that led out into the hall.

"Because of what you had seen, you are obligated to show me yourself as the new lady of the West, but you're only a pathetic human so you shall leave!" Sesshomaru unlocked his door and pulled her out of the room, releasing her in the hall. He walked back into the bedroom without another word. Kagome stood up and began to walk down the hall without looking back.

"Miss! What shall you be wearing to the banquet this evening?"

"Banquet? I'm not going to any..." Kagome was cut short by a voice behind her.

"The blue and white gown."

"Yes my lord!" The maid bowed and turned to walk away. Kagome turned to see the door of Sesshomaru's bedroom being shut. The sound of the lock snapping shut was heard through the empty hall way as it faded to nothing.

**Please Review **


	2. The Banquet

**Wow! I didn't think everyone would like the story... well, sorry to say but I can only type my story at school, and even though I have 10 chapters done, I can't type that fast, so you might have to wait longer for the chapters. Plus, my finals are coming up so I got allot of work to do. I luv u all! Thanks for reviewing**

**By the way. Someone said "Lady of the East?" so to let you know, I've read so many stories where Sesshomaru is lord of the east, not west so for some reason, I say east. Though west could signify death... hmmm... I might change that! I luv symbolism!**

Chapter 2: The Banquet

Kagome entered the room she had been staying in. The be had been made and things were straitened up. Kagome walked to one of the stands that were like the on in Sesshomaru's room to see a dress. She held up the magnificent piece of clothing. She quickly threw the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a white gown. It was a strapless that held just above her breasts and it hung down to the floor. It was covered in a sparkling silver glitter that was designed so beautifully. Kagome span in front of the mirror until she heard a knock on the door. A maid entered and slowly approached Kagome.

"Miss, Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to assist you in getting ready for the banquet."

"Really! What else do I need?"

"Your hair must be done and your make up as well." Kagome looked at the maid.

"Do you always do as he says?"

"Yes... I must! I was sent by the lord of my village to please Lord Sesshomaru so he'll protect us. Now I am Lord Sesshomaru's puppet at will." Kagome gave a sad look.

"Oh... well can I not wear make up. I have it!"The maid chuckled a bit and turned her to face the mirror. she brought a stool over and Kagome sat down. She slowly brushed her hair, making it look untangled and neat.

"So, you're a priestess?"Kagome gave a look of shock.

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows. One of the butlers heard Lord Sesshomaru talking in his sleep last night. He was saying something like, 'That damn priestess Kagome! She doesn't understand' Then this morning when he said your name, I knew you were Kagome! Now everyone knows who you are." The maid began to lift and separate parts of Kagome's hair. It was soon up into a very nice dew. Kagome looked at the maid. She held a little container filled with a pinkish powder.

"Do I have to wear makeup?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"Only a little of this. If you blush, it'll be barely noticeable!"

"Why would I blush!?" The maid smiled at her.

"You'll see..." The maid turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" The maid turned around. "What is your name?"

"Sakura!" She said cheerfully. Kagome smiled as she looked the the shoes she was to wear that night. They seamed to be hand made to seem as if they were from her time. They were as white as the dress. Straps ran around her foot and onto her ankle as it barley hid her skin from sight. As she stood once again, she looked in the mirror. She noticed that because of the shoes, the dress had left it's place on the floor and rose almost to her ankles, revealing her feet. She blushed at herself as she turned to the bedroom door, gently closing behind her leaving body. She had finally figured her way to the stair case. A maid waited at the bottom for her, gasping at the girl before her.

"Miss. You look absolutely stunning. Please follow me to the ball room." Kagome followed with a smile as she was led through door and stationed in front of another. She stared at the grand doors with amazement. It had two serpents carved into it's dark wood. They intertwined with one another as a dagger was pierced through them. Half one one door and half on the other. The carvings matched perfectly as if no crease of the door was there until it opened. She looked to a small side door as the maid came back out of the room on the other side.

"Good luck, miss." That was the last thing she heard before a faint sound of Sesshomaru's voice has rung in her ears. She could barely hear him but she could make out a few words.

"Tonight, you will all see the one thing so difficult to obtain. A human priestess!" The doors began to open as Kagome turned back to them. The maid from before, slid behind her pushing her gently forward.

"Miss, don't worry. You'll do great!" Kagome gave a fake smile as she entered the room before her. She gazed at the lights as she continued forward. Sesshomaru waited for her on the top of more stairs. She arrived at him as she looked upon the demons staring at her on the dance floor. They didn't look like ordinary demons. They were like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. So human like. Kagome's fake smile turned to an uplifting real one as the music began again. She looked at Sesshomaru who had brought his hand out for her to grab. Kagome's smile faded as she peered into his eyes. They were so cold and lifeless, yet he smiled at her as if he was so happy to see her. Kagome hesitated before finally taking his hand.

"Why are you smiling?" Kagome asked bluntly.

"It's all show, you imbecile. You really think I'm happy. This stupid banquet wasn't even my idea. They told me I had to."

"And the great lord just gave in." Kagome said sarcastically. They reached the bottom of the stairs. The other demon lords began to dance with some of the ladies and other demon woman who was invited. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who gave her a glare of hate.

"Do I have to dance?" She said with wide eyes. Sesshomaru pulled her onto the dance floor and gave her to one of the lords.

"Yes" He whispered into her ear as he let go of her hand. Kagome stared at him until she was swung around in circles. Through out the hours she was passes from lord to lord until she was with the last of them. Her feet ached as the song ended and another started again. She quickly tossed herself to the side and made her way to where Sesshomaru was sitting before anyone else asked her to dance again. Soon she was sitting along his side. He didn't make a move to look at her. Kagome stared at him until she couldn't stand his statue like formation.

"When is this over with!?" She yelled at him. He still didn't make a move. Finally he spoke.

"Until you've danced with every lord." Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"But I've danced with every guy in here." Sesshomaru stood and turned to her.

"Not me you haven't." His eyes cold as ice. Kagome took the high heels off to comfort her feet a little as she followed Sesshomaru to the dance floor once again. It was announced by the demon who controlled the orchestra that this would be their final song to play. The music began and Sesshomaru grasped a hold of Kagome. She tensed as his arm moved around her waist and the other grasped a hold of her hand. He twirled her in circles and extended her outward only to twirl her back into his arms. Kagome's body soon relaxed as she got used to his touch. It was different from before when he had expected to kill her. He touched her gently and with no intent to hurt her in any way. Soon the song came to an end and Sesshomaru brought her body close to his. Kagome could feel the heat from his body as he brought her closer. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, noticing he hadn't let go yet. He finally looked down upon her face and noticed what she was staring at him for. He quickly let go of her and watched as the demons began to exit the room. Kagome didn't move. The pain in her feet intensified as she remembered they had hurt before. Within five minutes the room was empty. Kagome was all alone to listen to the silence that played upon the walls. She slowly stepped, pausing every so often to ease the pain that ached in her. Soon, Kagome was at the stair case that led out of the room. She took each step carefully while she held onto the small high heels that had given her such pain. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt some of the loose strands or hair lift into the air. She was falling. There was no way she could catch herself now. Soon she'd be plummeting to the ground with cuts and bruises from the height she was at. Kagome opened her eyes to notice she wasn't on the ground. Something had caught her from behind, holding her up. An arm snaked around her waist and then another to the back of her knees. She was lifted into the air and shifted so the arm from her waist held her close to the one who had saved her. She looked at the demon before her, her eyes blurry with the want to sleep. A low, but for some reason sweet voice filled he with relief.

"You can sleep now, Kagome." She knew it was Sesshomaru and welcomed what he had said. He brought her to the room she had been staying in and brought her to the bed. He waited outside the room as two maids dressed her in something more comfortable. As the maids left, he entered and watched her peaceful face stay in content.

"Until next time, my miko."

**Don't you luv it! I know I do Sorry about not explaining the hair, but it's way too hard to explain, sorry. Thank you again to everyone that reviewed. Anyone who hasn't, please do! I luv to feel special. Also, the upcoming chapter is called "The One?" so you people can think of what will happen until I've typed it completely. Again, I luv you all!!!**


	3. Keeping Secrets

**I'm so so so so so sorry! I truly didn't mean for everyone to wait the whole summer until I posted again. Will you ever forgive me? Well, since I'm back in school, I can devote my study halls to writing for all my reviewers. I luv you allTT I must tell you, when summer started i lost my whole story! I couldn't remember anything I wrote so I've written a couple chapters over but I'm still working on it so don't expect me to update allot. Trust me, loosing the story was a good thing too, my new writing is getting so much better. Remember to ask questions if needed and to tell me if you have any ideas you want in the story. I'll make it work, trust me. Sorry to say... I also changed the chapters name, that'll be for later. Yes i'm extending the story and I'm writing too much now. I'll stop... keep reviewing though!**

Chapter 3: Keeping Secrets

Kagome awoke to one of the maids hovering over her. She quickly sat up.

"Why are you..." Kagome stopped talking as she saw a crowd of maids and butlers.

"W.. what are you all staring at?" Kagome got up and out of bed. One of the maids rushed to Kagome and brought her to a mirror.

"What is that?" Her voice rang through the castle as Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's room without a second thought as to why she was screaming. He pushed his way through the crowd and saw Kagome kneeling on the floor reaching up to her ears. She suddenly fell limb and fell to the floor. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her and went to his room where his locked his door shut. He lay Kagome gently on the bed. She soon awoke to Sesshomaru's face. He stood up and walked away. Kagome shot up in the bed and rushed to a mirror he had by his closet. She stared at herself for a moment before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Sess..." Kagome fell limb again fainting once again, but caught by strong arms before she hit the floor. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt a tingling sensation overpowering her body. She saw Sesshomaru holding her and gently stroking the puffy black furred ears that had appeared on her head. She went to push him away, but was stopped as the tingling sensation grew. A soft purring sound excepted her mouth, making Sesshomaru realize she was awake once again. He quickly let her go, dropping her to the floor. Kagome sat up looking at Sesshomaru who was facing the balcony doors.

"What did I just do?" Sesshomaru turned to face her.

"You purred like a little kitten..." He gave a smirk and let a small chuckle except him. Kagome reached up to feel the furry ears on her head, feeling the softness Sesshomaru was just touching. When she touched them, she didn't feel the same tingling feeling from when Sesshomaru had done it.

"They're just ears." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Just ears! Just ears! I'm human! **EARS** are not supposed to be growing out of my head!" Sesshomaru looked as calm as ever.

"They'll go away after a while. Don't worry about it." Kagome stepped up to Sesshomaru, showing his she was angry.

"Don't worry! What do you mean don't worry? How can I not worry! What if they don't go away!" Kagome began to walk around in circles muttering to her self the things she wouldn't be able do do if they stayed. Sesshomaru, who was getting very angry with her constant talk, took a step toward her and grabbed a hold of one of her ears. Kagome gave a soft scream but then stood still as Sesshomaru started to rub the soft fur. Sesshomaru could stand his urge to be totally different from his usual cold self and sarcastically smiled at Kagome as his words hit her hard.

"Such a cute little kitty. Aren't you... aren't you?" His sarcastic voice turning into a soft tone. Kagome got angry and fast.

"What did you call me? I'm going to make you wish you hadn't said that!" Kagome slapped his had away from her and tackle him to the floor. Sesshomaru was surprised by her quick actions and completely stunned at what she had just done. He grew angry at it and soon found himself above her holding her wrists to the floor above her head. He let out a small growl that frightened Kagome. Her eyes shut as she struggled to get free. Sesshomaru looked at her and watched as she opened her eyes slightly to see what he was doing. He could faintly see tears welling in her eyes as one let loose and fell down her cheek. He got off from her and released her wrists so she could pull herself up off from the floor.

"Stay in her until the ears go away. Then you can go eat breakfast." Sesshomaru's voice was cold and lifeless once again. Kagome was a little relieved to hear the cold voice she was so used to. She watched Sesshomaru unlock the bed room door and leave, shutting it behind him. She walked up to the mirror and looked at her newly found ears once again, thinking of what he had just done. She had never seen him so... so life like. Even a dead corpse had more emotion then him, but at that moment, he had let his guard down and became venerable. The thought of him becoming, as he would say 'weak' in front of her was so relaxing for some odd reason. Kagome smiled at it as she laid back, stretching on the floor.

'He's weird!' Kagome thought to herself as a small pain jolted into her head. Kagome sat up and looked into the mirror. Her ears had disappeared. She felt her head, making sure that there was nothing there and stood impatiently. She ran out the door and into the hallway relieved to be out of his room. Though, when she thought about it, his room made her feel... safe. Safe from all the peering eyes, and safe from any danger, though Sesshomaru was part of the danger she thought about. Even if it was the same as her room, it was still different feeling.

She finally made her way down to the dining hall. She opened the door to an empty room. No one was there, not even a single maid. Kagome turned and walked out of the room and into another looking for someone. She was so confused with where she was going she didn't realize that the doors she just went through brought her outside. She looked around for a few moments to see that it was a small quart yard. There were so many flowers. There were many different colored roses, lilies, bleeding hearts, and so many more. She wanted to stay but feared she might get in trouble so she went back through the doors. As she quickly swung them open there was a load thud and it stopped. Kagome noticed the hand that held the door where it was. The hand of a clawed demon. Kagome went around it to see Sesshomaru, holding onto where his nose was. He let the door go as his eyes began to burn red with hatred and anger. Kagome saw a small trace of blood pour from his hand. She backed away knowing he might come after her. As she thought, he took a step toward her. He soon began so close to her, she could smell the faint smell of his blood. He removed his hand to allow Kagome she his bloody nose. She turned her head and closed her eyes. She felt his non-bloody hand against her leg then it disappeared as if it had never been there. She looked up to see him holding a handkerchief to hi nose.

"What was th..." Sesshomaru turned away from her.

"I needed something for my nose." Kagome's mouth dropped. She didn't even realize she had anything in her pockets to began with.

"I don't..." She again was cut short as Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"What? You thought I was going to try to kill you or something." He stated. "Come on Kagome... I'm not that heartless." He wanted so badly to turn and see Kagome's reaction. He knew she would be so shocked for what she knew of him was hatred and destruction. The truth was that he really was a normal being. He just hid it from everyone. True, he did still despise humans and all, but not all of them were bad. He still remembered the little girl Rin that used to follow him as he traveled. Sadly she had made a new friend and her friend's parents wished to keep her as their own. Rin had wanted to stay so badly, but would miss Sesshomaru greatly. He had told her to stay because it would be so much more safer then running around trying to hide from demons as he killed them. Naraku had already kidnapped her once and she was almost killed by Kohaku that day in the field. Kagome had stopped him from killing the little boy. He didn't understand why she wanted him alive. Sesshomaru was just too complicated.

Kagome decided to forget about breakfast and just get dressed. She walked around for a while until she heard someone talking. Moving closer to the room the voice was coming from, she noticed a butler standing next to a desk. Kagome slowly moved so she could see through the crack in the door better. She was still unable to see the one talking but as she listened to the voice, she made it out to be Sesshomaru's. she listened intently to him as the butler murmured an "I understand milord" or a "yes milord". His voice was deep and scarcely audible. Kagome strained to listed.

"What am I supposed to do now? I mean I actually allowed her to get away after she hurt me."

"Milord... Maybe you're getting a soft spot for the young maiden."

"Drop the act Eichi. You know damn well not to act like a servant when you're alone with me."

"Sorry Sesshomaru. Maybe if you didn't have an ease dropper, I wouldn't have to act like one." Kagome's eyes sot wide as the door in front of her swung open to show Sesshomaru standing there. His body stood firm, but his eyes showed as more then angry... they showed so emotionless. As if he didn't care she knew anything. Kagome stared at im for a moment then slightly shifted her gaze towards the so called butler. Sesshomaru noticed she was only paying attention to his "under cover butler" so he quickly grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into the room with them. "Sess..." Kagome stopped as she felt the stranger's warm breath beating down on the back of her neck.

"So, Sesshomaru? This is the girl isn't it?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru folded his arms.

"Out of what you said, she's such a trouble maker. How is that?" Kagome shot Sesshomaru a death glare from the insult he must have said to the stranger earlier. Sesshomaru showed no effect from her glare.

"To tell you Sesshomaru... I think she is a frightened young maiden. One that should be played around with." Kagome suddenly felt him grope her. She was so furious. He reminded her of Miroku and without thinking she swung around and slapped him. Eichi quickly grew angry and raised a hand to hit her. Kagome shut her eyes ready for the blow at which never came. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru holding his wrist, forcing Eichi to withdraw from hurting her.

"You will not lay a finger on this human."

"What? After complaining to me on how much trouble she is, you're protecting her?" Sesshomaru let go of Eichi's wrist. Kagome slowly back away from them and bumped into the door. She slowly reached for the door knob.

"I need her for now. She must stay unharmed until I get what I want." Kagome slowly turned the knob but the door didn't open.

"Kagome..." Kagome jumped at Sesshomaru's words. "Unlocking it might help." He walked over to the door, unlocking it for Kagome. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the hall with him.

"I'd expect you to get back to work, Eichi." Sesshomaru pulled on Kagome a bit more trying to get her to follow. Kagome could see Eichi give her a sly smirk as he disappeared from her view.

"Sesshomaru? Can I ask you.."

"Kagome. You're to stay in my chambers at night. When the hall lights are lit, you must always be at my room." Kagome yanked herself away from Sesshomaru making him lose grip of her wrist.

"I'm what?"

**YAY! Another chapter done. I'm so sorry but while I was writing this, I messed up and deleted the first chapter. How sad. The computers at school won't let me load the chapter on so I got to do that at home. I was fixing the first chapter and I deleted it online to put the other on. I messed up. I'll fix it soon though. Keep reviewing and if you have any questions just ask. I'll answer them. Got anything you want in the story or any ideas, tell me and I'll fit them in. Bye!**

**Oh... the next chapter is called "Getting Closer"**


	4. Getting Closer

**Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so loved even if I was so mean to you. Someone was confused about the last part of the last chapter. See... Kagome was confused and couldn't comprehend what Sesshomaru had just told her so she said "I'm what?" as in "You want me to do what?" lol. Sorry if it seems random. Any ways, I've worked for 2-3 study halls on this so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4: Getting Closer

Sesshomaru took a futon from his closet and set if near his bed. Kagome just watched him walk around grabbing a few pillows and blankets from his bed and the closet.

"There. Make your bed." Kagome looked at the pile he had made with the blankets and pillows. Sesshomaru left and she did as told. When Sesshomaru returned, she noticed him holding her bag. He dropped it on the floor and turned to leave.

"Why do you care if anything happens to me any ways?" Sesshomaru stopped at the door and turned around. Her voice sounded a bit faulted and nervous.

"If something was to happen then Inuyasha will give me a headache, just as you will with your possibly depressing state and crying." Kagome looked at him in anger.

"You jerk!" Kagome stomped past Sesshomaru giving him a small huff. Sesshomaru watched her as she faded into the hallway. He picked Kagome's bag back up and set it on her new bed. He looked out his balcony door to see it was a few hours till the sun set. The day had gone by so fast. First he had to hide Kagome's ears. Then he walked right into her path and ended up with a bloody nose. After that Kagome had found out about his undercover spy, and all that led to having her stay in his room every night.

Kagome wandered down a few halls. After the couple days she had been there, she had figured out how to go to the dining room from Sessomaru's room. She no longer needed to memorize things from her own room. Or at least for awhile.

"Inuyasha... please come and find me. I don't know how much of your brother I can take. He's so much different from anyone, even you." Kagome spoke into the air. She hadn't noticed Sesshomaru standing around the corner behind her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called into the evening air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him as he walked to the bone eaters well.

"Kagome's mother said she left to come back here a few days ago. I can't find her."

"What! You idiot!" Shippo yelled, earning a bump on the dead from Inuyasha.

"It's not my fault!" He spat.

"What's going on?" A voice came from behind them.

"Sango! When did you and Miroku get back?"

"Umm... just now." Miroku laughed at Sango's answer. Inuyasha just gave an annoyed look.

"Kagome is missing."

"What!"

"Her mom said she left home a few days ago. I can't find her anywhere." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"We go to find her." Miroku stepped forward.

"Well duh." Inuyasha turned away. 'Kagome... where are you?'

Kagome finished eating and left the dining room. She could see through the windows it was growing dark.

"I better get to Sesshomaru's room." She sighed. As she made her way to his room, she saw a maid brightening the hallway lights. Kagome knew she had to hurry. Nearing Sesshomaru's room she noticed the door cracked open so she carefully opened it. As the light hit her and she was able to focus on everything in the room she stared in disbelief. For the second time since she'd been there, she saw Sesshomaru naked. Sesshomaru stared at her for a second, taking in what was happening. He quickly grabbed a blanket to rap around his waist. Kagome's eyes still stayed in focus to Sesshomaru's body. As Sesshomaru stared at Kagome she finally registered what had happened and shook in both embarrassment and fright. Kagome slowly backed out of the room shutting the door to give him privacy. She moved to the side leaning against the wall. Slowly she slid down it to sit on the floor. Minutes later, Sesshomaru came out half dressed. As Kagome stared at his abbs she blushed from her recent event. She closed eyes wishing to stop thinking.

'Come on Kaogme. Remember... Sesshomaru is bad. Stop thinking dirty. Stop Kagome!' she mentally yelled to herself. She feet Sesshomaru grasp her arm and pull er to her feet. She opened her eyes to meet his. Her face was still beet red.

"Do you need to change?" His deep voice sent chills down Kagome's spine.

"N...no, I don't." Kagome couldn't stop shaking from being nervous. Not to mention Sesshomaru still had a hold of her arm.

"Then you can come in and sleep." He released her arm and went into the room. "Shut the door and lock it when you come in though."

As Kagome slowly walked into the room, she stopped to look down the hall. There in the light was Eichi. He gave a seductive smirk to Kagome, which in turn made her scared and feel unsafe. She quickly went into the room, shutting the door behind her. After the click from the lock was heard, Kagome laid down on the futon. She watched as Sesshomaru opened the balcony doors to let the cool air fill the room. Kagome pulled the blankets up to her neck, allowing the warmth to take her to a far away dream. Sesshomaru watched her as she fell asleep quickly. He shut his eyes, hoping sleep would take him but it never did. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked over to Kagome who was shivering tremendously. Sesshomaru stared at how the blankets had fallen off from her, and her white tank top had lifted itself from her constant moving to reveal a great portion of her stomach. For once Sesshomaru blushed a deep crimson from having the ability to see the hot headed Kagome at her vonurable time. to see how easy it was to witness her soft skin glisten in the moon light, so calm and quite. Only he was able to witness this moment, and the moment now belonged to him for every night. He noticed her shaking so he got up and shut the balcony doors, then locked them. He slowly knelt beside Kagome's sleeping figure and stared. Never had he felt a power more satisfying then this one. He carefully brushed a strand of hair out of her face. she shuffled a bit, then calmed as Sesshomaru pulled the blankets over her partially uncovered body. How he missed the view already.

"Thank you once again... my miko..."

**OMG, do you like it or what? Thanks for the few reviews I've gotten back, lol. I only got half of the next chapter done so it might take a little bit. Don't worry though, you'll make it through this harsh time. I'm so weird. Keep reviewing please. I LUV U**

**Then next chapter is called "Forgotten Emotions"**


	5. Forgotten Emotions

**I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been meaning to but just haven't gotten to it. I had surgery so it was difficult to begin with. Don't worry though, everything is all better. Now I answer some questions... dun dun dun ( ) dance kirby, dance (random)**

**To: uniquelove**

**I got no clue as to why you're lost... please tell me what's confusing you so much. --"**

**To: hentai18ancilla**

**I changed the caption thing so Sesshomaru is hiding something. Well... has a secret. You'll find out about the ears... cough cat cough This chapter will definitely help you with it **

Chapter 5: Forgotten Emotions

Kagome woke up to feeling refreshed. She sat up and stretched. she looked to sesshomaru's bed to see no one occuping it. She heard a soft snore to the other side of her and she quickly darted her head woward the sound. Sesshomaru was laying about a foot away from her on the floor. She gave a small screech which didn't seem to effet Sesshomaru's peacefull body. She blushed a soft pink as she stared at him. She felt akward knowing what she was doing. Like she had comitted a crime and had goeen caught even if her was unable to see it. Her blush slightly increased to a crimson as Sesshomaru opend his eyes slowly, giving her a small smile. He closed his eyes for a moment before they flew open and he orced himself to sit up looking at Kagome. Kagome jumped at his actions.

"Umm... good morning" Kaogome said in a nervous tone. Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome for a moment, then stood. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. Walking to the door, he unlocked it and opened it.

"Wait!" Kagome stood, her voice coming off more urgent then needed. Sesshomaru turned to her in question.

"Why were you sleeping there?" Sesshomaru thougt for a moment, replaying all the events to the other night. He watched Kagome shift her posstion in intisapation.

"Why does it consern you?" Kagome's face turned angery.

"Well... I kinda woke up to you right beside me. I think you owe me an explination." Sesshomaru avoided the subject and walked up to Kagome.

"You might not wast to leave the room right off." He reached a hand to Kagome's head. Kagome suddenly shivered from the tingling sesation forming within her.

"Your ears are back." Kagome stepped away from his tough. Sesshomaru dropped his and and walked back to the dorr, looking back at Kagome.

"Such a pretty kitty." Sesshomaru wispered just load enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome's eyes widened as he left.

'Why is he nice in the morning and a complete jerk in the afternoon?' She couldn't understand him. As much as she tried, she just couldn't do it. Today, she vowed to get closer to him. To get him to open up to her and let her understand him a bit more. Just a little more information would help. She wanted to know what was behind that emotionless face, those lifeless eyes. She was on a mission today, and shw was going to cmplete if before nightfall. She felt her head for any trace of abnormal ears. None were there. They had finally disapeared.

"Excuse me!" Kagome yelled down the hall to a maid.

"Yess miss?"

"Where can I find sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru should be in his study." The maid gave a small smile.

"Can you take me there?" Kagome smiled back, hopefull that the maid would.

"Sure miss." Kagome followed the maid through a few halls, untill they reached a door. Kagome easily reconized it.

"Thank you."

"No trouble miss." The maid replied. Kagome knocked on the door waiting for a reply from Sesshomaru. The door flew open to reveal an annoyed looking demon.

"What do you want?" He asked in a cold, agravated tone. Kagome gave a small huff.

"I was going to ask if I could hang round you today."

"No." Sesshomaru spat, closing the door. Kagome flung the door open and stared at Sesshomaru as he sat down at his desk. Kagome walked foreward, closing the door beind her. She walked to his desk and placed her hands on the edge to justify herself.

"What's your problem? Why is it eveytime I try to be nice and get to know you, you shove me away? You just turn into an insensitive jerk then turn everything I say around!" Sesshomaru was surprised at Kagome but held no exspression of it. He raised a brow.

"Why is it that you try to get to know me? Why is it everytime I say something you get angry and ask me stupid questions?"

"See! You're doing it again! Not to say that not everything you say makes me mad! Sometime it makes me happy and embarrased..." Kagome stopped herself from spilling anymore of her feelings. She was suposed to get him to exspress himself, not her. Sesshomaru stood up.

"So... I make you feel happy... and embarrased?" He walked around his desk. Kagome took a step back. All she could do is nod, making Sesshomaru evilishly grin.

"I'd say I make you nervous too. Why is that, do you think?" He took another step toward her.

"Be... becuase... I don't know. M... maybe cause I don't k... know what you're going to d... do next." She stuttered.

"But all you have to do is wait to see." Sesshomaru was so close to her now, she could feel his warm breath on her ear.

"Like now..." He wispered. "I make you shutter, don't I?" Chills ran down Kagome's back making her body shiver in response. She didn't need to answer him, it was physicly visible he was right.

"I don't even have to look at you. I can smell it. What you truely want. It's not hard to figure out." Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome's arousal spiked. He didn't exspect what she said next.

"Sesshomaru..." her voice laced with adorment. "I wish you'd die..." Sesshomaru's smile faded. He left the room without another word.

'Stupid Kagome!' She mentaly yelled at herself. 'What the hell is wrong with you!? You were so close to getting him to crack, but he had to lay it smooth and break you up. He didn't want you to win, couldn't you see that. But you were winning... but you cracked!" She gave a low sigh.

"At least I threw him off..." She quickly left the room in search for Sesshomaru once again.

--------------------------------

-------------------------------

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Maybe Naraku took her... or Koga." Inuyasha gave a load growl to Shippo to keep his mout shut.

"If Koga took her... I'll tear his every limb off!" Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find her soon enough." Miroku smiled then went over to Sango.

"For all we know she could have been taken by some other demon. Like..." Sango thought for a moment. "... I don't know. Maybe Sesshomaru or someone that's posessed." Inuyasha swung around to face Sango.

"Who did you say?" Sango gave a curios look.

"I said Sesshomaru or some..."

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshomaru took Kagome to lure me to the castle so he'll trade for my sword." Songo smiled.

"What are you smiling about Songo?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru... he won't hurt Kagome. Though he hates humans, doesn't mean he'll hurt Kagome. If he wants the then he'll keep her safe for a sorta fair trade." Miroku smiled as he eyed her butt. He slowly reached and groped her. Inuyasha crossed his arms as Songo spun around and smacked him in the face. Miroku stood, holding his face to ease the pain.

"He'll never learn." Shippo preached as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked into the sky.

'I'll get you back no matter what, Kagome.'

--------------------------------

-------------------------------

Kagome wondered down the halls in the same direction she believed Sesshomaru had gone. She came across a few opened doors and peeked inside to find them empty. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. She noticed the big wooden doors that had led her to a garden the other morning. It was cracked open a bit. She wished to see the magnifagent garden once more so she traveled through the doors. There she caught sight of Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of a large fountain holding his head.

"Why the hell does she do this to me?" He spoke outloud, not relizing Kagome behind him.

'Is he talking about me?' Kagome asked herself.

"That damn miko! Kagome it is..." Sesshomaru trailed off. Kagome couldn't stand to not know what it was about her he was talking about.

"What do I do?" Sesshomaru swung around. Kagome could see he was caugt off guard untill his cold mask returned. She knew he was disapointed in himself for not being able so sense her presence.

"So what is it I do to you?" Sesshomaru just stared at her. How was he suposed to answer her without saying the acuall answer? Kagome walked over and sat beside Sesshomaru. She placed her hand in the water and gently stroked it.

"I'm sorry. For earlier, I mean." Sesshomaru wiped away some water Kagome acidently splashed into his face. He continued to stare at her. Kagome took her hand out of the water and flicked some more water at him.

"If you do that once more..."

"If I do that once more, what?" She again flicked some water in his face. Sesshomaru grew iratated. He grasped her wrists and pushed her to lay on the rim of the fountain. Kagome's heart pounded as she watched him above her. She reactivly twisted her body making Sesshomaru loosen his grip and lose his ballance sending him into the fountain. Kagome looked over as she sat up. She gave a slight giggle trying not to laugh. Sessomaru sat up in the water and looked at Kagome's amused face. He quickly grabbed her wrist and puled her in with him. The unexspected force caused Kagome to land against Sesshomaru's chest. He gave a small chuckle. Kagome was brought back and pushed herself away from him. Sesshomaru noticed her face turn a crimson red. She quickly noticed her face burnning and turned away, oping Sesshomaru hadn't seen. She felt him take her hand and pull her toward him. Kagome instantly pulled away causing her to sit right under the huge stream of falling water. The water drenced her as her hair covered her face within moments. Sesshomaru knelt in front of her, splitting her hair and seprating it to reveal her darkly red face. Kagome opened her eyes.

"So why do you ask me all these questions?" Kagome didn't know how to respond. She sat forward so the water stopped pouring on her.

"Well... I just like to know things to understand other things, and... Why do you ask me things?" Kagome's face grew a bit iritated.

"Finish answering and I'll answer your questons." Kagome took a deep breath.

"I... I just want to understand you." Her face heated up as she thought of his reaction if she had told him the truth.

"Kagome... I know better by now." She looked at him. His eyes pierced through her.

"Well... I'm..." She closed her eyes and fisted her hands at her side. "I like you! I like you so much, but I didn't want to tell you because I knew it was stupid. You despise humans and..." Kagome rambled on never letting Sesshomaru have a chance at talking.

"Kagome!" His voice thundered.

"What!" Sesshomaru's hands grasped her head, slamming his mouth into hers in a serring hot kiss. Kagome's eyes opened, widing in resonse. It was strange how she thought of how this would never happen and yet, right here, right now... it was. She grabbed ahold of his shirt. Her grip tightening as Sesshomaru forced her mouth open to explore withen her. A soft moan from her made his body shiver. Kagome's thoughts were blurred. She wanted this so bad but thoughts of Inuyasha kept running through her. She let go of Sesshomaru and pulled back, her hair slipping through his fingers as he stared at her. A tear slipped down her cheek. The water slightly hiding it. Sesshomaru noticed it and quickly wiped it away, bending down to kiss her tenderly, but she backed away again.

"No. This isn't right." Kagome lowered her head.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't fair to Inuyasha. Even if he doesn't love me, I feel the guilt of switching sides." Sesshomaru's eyes lightened. For once, the emotionless mask was removed and the pain was vividly visible on his face. She was about to burst out crying. She had to get away from him.

"So the dog fell inlove with the cat." Sesshomaru's voice rang low with despair. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She stood up, jumping out of the fountain, her tears unhidden. Sesshomaru didn't look back at her. As he heard the doors shut, he stood, sitting back on the side of the fountain, staring into the fountain.

"And yet the cat kept running." A small ripple radiated through the water. The single tear of a lost love. A first love he vowed to be the last.

**So what do you think. I'm so sorry it took so long. Well review please. (Also sorry but I messed up the end and rewrote it a bit and that's why it's updated)  
**

**Next chapter is "Every Moment Counts"**


	6. Every Moment Counts

**THANKS!!! o.o ummm yea... thank you for the reviews. I'm going to rewrite parts of the story and explain things better for those who are utterly confused. I'm sorry. The reason it's like that is because I try to explain things in such short words. I don't take the time to slowly show things because I'm afraid to repeat myself and for you readers to lose interest but as I can clearly see, it's not working out in my favor anyways. So I'll get on that and try to have it done as soon as I can. **

Chapter 6: Every Moment Counts

Kagome curled herself into the blankets more. She didn't feel like getting up to shut the balcony doors. The cool wind sent chills down her spine. Her memories of earlier disturbed her. She had loved the feeling of him so close yet knew it was so wrong. She had given her heart to Inuyasha from the beginning and now she wants to give it to Sesshomaru.

'What is becoming of me. Sesshomaru is bad; a demon.' Her thoughts were interrupted as another gust of wind blew. This time the wind didn't stop until the doors where shut unknowingly by Kagome. She whipped her body around to see Sesshomaru standing in front of them.

"Kagome." She just stared at him. "Get your stuff together. We're leaving tonight." Sesshomaru walked to the door.

"Where are we going and what about Inuyasha?" She sat up, still staring at his figure.

"Inuyasha is a couple days away. We'll leave tonight and you'll go back to him."

"What about the Tetsusaiga?" Her face showing how confused she was.

"I don't care anymore." Kagome gave him a questionable look.

"You... you don't care?" Kagome slowly got up from the futon. Sesshomaru gave a heavy sigh.

"Yes. I don't care." He looked off to the side before leaving the room. Kagome stood there astonished. Never before had she thought Sesshomaru would just simply give up the Tetsusaiga. She laid on his bed, sprawling herself upon it. It was much softer then the futon. She fell asleep quickly, her body tired.

Kagome woke to the breeze slowly hitting her face. She gave a small moan as she tried to bring herself closer to the heat source beside her. It wasn't as comfortable as before for some odd reason.

"Kagome?" Her eyes slowly opened to see Sesshomaru's eyes staring down at her. She gave a small screech, earning a near fatal crash to the ground as it startled him. "So you are awake." Kagome glared at him. He stopped for a moment and set her down.

"I thought you said we were leaving tonight?" She asked, noting the sun was still out. Sesshomaru stayed quiet, slowly walking ahead. Kagome's anger flared. "Sesshomaru!!!" He instantly spun around to glare at her.

"What do you want!?" He turned back around after seeing Kagome cross her arms and snort.

"Hmph! I asked about what you said earlier. Didn't you say we were leaving tonight?" Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

"Wanted to get a head start." He grabbed ahold of Kagome's hand pulling her along with him, earning a blush to come to her face. Kagome's heart jumped. A painful, yet pleasant feeling rushed through her body and stayed in her chest. She didn't want it to end, but as she willingly followed him, he let go. Her face turning into a small pout.

"Sesshomaru?" She so badly wanted him to hold her hand again. She knew it was stupid since he wouldn't but she was starting to doubt her feelings for Inuyasha now. She wanted to prove to herself that Inuyasha was nothing, and that she could love someone other then him.

"Hm?" He continued to walk forward.

"Can you..." Kagome sighed. "Nevermind." Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her in a questionable manner.

"Can I what?" His eyes emotionless as they had been the other day. Kagome walked up beside him, ignoring his question for a moment. "Woman, I grow impatient with you." To that, Kagome turned her head to look into his eyes.

"I said nevermind." Sesshomaru's face showed his irritation and a soft growl emitted itself from his throat.

"Why do you dare not answer questions I ask!? Why don't you hesitate or get scared!?" Sesshomaru's voice was angered and frustrated. Kagome just turned herself around and walked along the path they had been following.

"Because I know you won't hurt me anymore." Her sentence shot through him. His eyes wide as his body stayed motionless. Frozen in the truth she had pointed out.

He had let her so close, let her touch his frozen heart and she broke it. The soft touch shattered the ice and tore apart the layers that kept her from the core. Rotting in air, he knew she held it with what life it still had. Whether she decided to drop it to the dirt and burry it forever was her choice. He had made his choice back in the garden... she was his one love. Even if she ran away from him.

"Are you coming or not?" Kagome shouted from ahead. Sesshomaru's head shot up and looked toward her as she continued to walk on, soon following her tiny figure.

2 Hours Later

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome called, her eyes slowly closing. "I'm so tired, can't we stop and rest?" Kagome could only hear a startling growl close to her, frightening her a bit. As she didn't pay attention she tripped over a small rock, just catching her off balance enough to send her into the ground. Soft tears rolled down her cheeks as Sesshomaru lifted her up, warmth consuming her body.

"Graceful." He said smugly, earning a teary glare from her.

"I'm tired." She sighed, trying to snuggle unnoticeably into him. Unfortunately he did notice and set her back on the ground. Her tired legs wanting to give out on her.

"We can rest soon." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Soon? What's soon? Like another hour!?" Sesshomaru gave her a warning growl but she ignored it. "Sesshomaru! I want to rest now!" He swung around and threw her over his shoulder.

"There. Now you can rest." Kagome flailed around, her legs kicking the air. Her small fists gently pounding into his back.

"Put me down Sesshomaru!!!" He ignored her whining and walked on for a few minutes. As he reached a small opening he could feel the air become warmer. There was a nice hot spring near by, and he could use the warm water. He let Kagome slide to the ground, her body worn out and more tired then ever. The small warmth felt nice on her body.

"I'll be back. Don't follow me." He began to walk off.

"Wait. Where are you going? What if I need you? What if a demon comes? I don't have my bow and arrows." Sesshomaru quickly covered her mouth.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Kagome tried to answer but her voice was poorly heard through his hand.

"Kagome... I'm going to the hot spring just past those bushes. You won't need me and no demon will come." He took his hand away from her lips.

"How would you know?" She stuck out her tongue at him, only to be caught by two of his fingers. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Don't lose your tongue now. Some demon might take it." Sesshomaru smirked, letting her tongue go. Kagome could feel the dryness on the spot he had held. It was a bit pained and swollen. She sat down, watching his retreating figure until it disappeared behind the bushes he had pointed to a moment ago. Her mind pondered the thought of him naked in the steaming water. His well toned body glistening in what moon light there was. How she grew aery for him. The small ache growing in her lower region. The thoughts shooting a vibrating pain throughout her body and staining her chest with an unknown pleasure. It pained her and yet she wanted that pain even more. Her arousal was spiking and she feared him sensing it already. She quickly stood and walked toward the bushes, stopping half way there.

'This is wrong! I shouldn't be doing this, or even thinking of those things!' She mentally screamed at herself. She turned away, just imagining what would happen if she showed up there, naked, with only him there to cover her. Her face turned red, she was set on the idea of getting rid of Inuyasha all together. She refused to let Inuyasha keep her from feeling love. This time, she would get over him. She walked slowly around and into the woods, keeping quiet. She didn't want Sesshomaru to know she was sneaking around. She quickly rushed from the bushes to behind a tree. She tried desperately to control her breathing. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was crazy!

'Come on Kagome! You can't chicken out now.' She gave a small sigh before tilting her head to see past the tree. There he was, standing in the water. The warm water cutting off just above his stomach. The view was divine. His bare chest, glistening with it's semi wet sheen and his hair, slick and dangling down his back. It was hard to believe she was even able to see him. Her blush deepened as he began to walk toward the other end of the spring. Slowly more of his body appeared until he was completely out of the water. Kagome's eyes widened in the shock of what she was witnessing. The ache at her core becoming strong and unbearable. She so badly wanted it to stop but no relief came as she watched the smirking angel in front of her.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru's tone was a bit soft and yet it was still cold and uncaring. Kagome flipped around, leaning back against the tree. Her eyes closed in panic. "Kagome, answer me." Kagome opened her mouth, shaky and nervous.

"Y... yeah?"

"Come here." Kagome's eyes opened. Her body shook with spasms of uncertainty and fright. Her feet wouldn't move for her. She knew she had to show herself, but her body wouldn't respond to what her mind was telling her.

"Please don't make me." Her voice still shaky.

"Kagome. I won't hurt you, I promise." Kagome was silent. She had to do this. She had to prove to herself that she was stronger then this. She slowly turned her body, walking out into the small area. Her eyes never looking at Sesshomaru. She kept her head down, watching the ground as she made each small step, stopping a few yards before him. She hesitated for a moment as she heard him begin to walk forward. His feet coming into view, she shut her eyes quickly.

"Kagome... why were you over there?" He asked, lifting her chin to look at her. Her eyes slowly opened, looking off to the side to avoid his face.

"I was just wondering around." Her face flushed.

"I know better then that. You told me you were tired and I also told you to stay put. You didn't listen to me and by your constant running around I'm getting the impression you weren't tired at all." Kagome grew a bit angry though what she had said was a lie.

"Excuse me, but I was tired. I just couldn't sit still with these stupid thoughts torturing my mind!" She turned to him, blushing fiercely, yet anger filled her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised at what she had said. He pulled her into him, pressing his lips to hers in lustful greed. Kagome's nervous body calmed down a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed her body close to his, his small erection growing slightly at the touch.

"Sessh...omaru" She moaned into his mouth, his erection starting to stab into her body a bit. He broke away from the kiss with soft eyes, staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him worried. A smile forming along is lips.

"Kagome... will you bath with me?" Kagome blushed. Never had she thought something like this would happen. Even though he had told her in a sense that he loved her, she was scared to admit it back. She looked down and shot her head back up, her face crimson red. Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome smacked her forehead for stupidly forgetting he was naked.

"Come on Kagome. It's been a couple times now. You still can't be that embarrassed to see it." Kagome looked to the side.

"Well... it's... ummm..." She avoided saying by pointing down to his dick. Sesshomaru looked down laughing.

"So? Does it matter I'm hard for you?" He grasped her hands, and brought them up to his face as he rubbed them against his cheek before kissing one.

"Kagome... trust me when I say, this is not lust. Though you make me hard, I don't ask you to fuck me just for the pleasure. I want you to be mine forever. I... I love you Kagome." Kagome let a tear run down her cheek.

"Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru sighed, letting her hands drop to her sides. He turned away and took a deep breath.

"Forget it. I know you don't want me so just go wait for me in the clearing back over there. I'm almost done." He walked back into the warm water as Kagome stared with tears running down her face. Speechless, she quickly took her clothes of, rustling around. Sesshomaru, thinking she was running off, didn't expect the splashing noise coming from behind him. He swung around to see Kagome lunging herself into his arms. He in-braced her, not letting go as she presses her head against his stomach, his erection hitting her bare breasts.

"I do! I do want to be with you!" He grasped her chin, bringing her face up to look at him with teary eyes.

"You won't be able to leave with Inuyasha though." Kagome shook her head, placing it back against him.

"I won't go with him. I'll stay with you always. I want real love, not Inuyasha's pathetic excuses. He has Kikyo anyways..." Tears still rolled down her face, Sesshomaru once again lifted her chin, pulling her into a passionate kiss. A bit of thirst for her mouth as he brought his tongue against her lips. She welcomed him, gasping as his tongue touches upon hers in a soft battle. Their eyes closed tightly as he brought her body even closer to his. Kagome, flushed, reached her hand to his member, giving it a small stroke sending a radiating vibration through Sesshomaru's body. He pulled away from the kiss, a small, soft growl escaping him as he looked at her. She gave him an innocent look, tilting her head as she continued to stroke him. His dick grew harder then ever, he took her hand and held it away from him. Kagome looked at him in question.

"I'm sorry. She simply said, looking straight ahead to his stomach. Still holding her hand, he pulled her further into the water.

"There's nothing wrong with what you did., so don't apologize. I just want you to have the pleasure..." A blush ran along her cheeks as he kissed one softly, running his hand down her body. He stopped as the water just reached her upper leg, her beautiful snatch still in view. Kagome's blush deepened as he cupped her in his hand. A chill ran through her .

"Sesshomaru..." She shuttered with a small gasping moan. Sesshomaru smirked, twitching in response to her. How he ached so badly now. He leaned down, kissing her lips gently as he rubbed her pussy, running his middle finger along the inside as she moaned into his mouth.

"Kagome... you're so wet." He gasped as he pulled away from her lips. Kagome laid her head against his chest as her eyes closed in a stammering pleasure. Sesshomaru's hard cock poking into her stomach. He brought his other hand down, grasping her ass as he used his pinky and thumb to spread her open and run his finger along her better. Moans escaped her as she grew even wetter, Sesshomaru having such an effect on her. She slightly opened her eyes, believing it to be too good and eyed his throbbing cock. She grew aery for the touch of it. The mass of it inside of her. She was so scared and yet she wanted him to give her real pain, fast. The painfully bliss of giving up and giving in. She knew this is what she wanted and she knew this was what she'd chase for the rest of her life.

"Kagome... are you okay?" Kagome felt him stop his ministrations as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I... zoned out..." Sesshomaru looked at her worried.

"Do you not want to do this?" A look of panic ran across his face before she answered.

"No! I do... I really do. Sesshomaru, I want you so bad." She smiled brightly. At that moment something clicked. Sesshomaru's eyes were beginning to grow a tinted red. He couldn't play around with her anymore, he needed to be in her, to have her as his for all eternity. He lifted her up by the ass and brought her over is dick, just slightly touching. His eyes never leaving hers as he watched them widen in response.

"Sesshomaru?" He didn't answer. He gave her a kiss as she slightly wrapped her legs around him. Kagome grew nervous. She hesitatingly kissed him back. Sesshomaru's eyes began to darken as his arousal began to ache.

"Kagome, I want you." Kagome's nervous face lightened a bit as she smiled kissing his lips lightly.

"I want you too. I swear i do." Taking the chance, Sesshomaru quickly brought her over his dick. It tore her open as a piercing scream came to his ears. He was too big for her to take.

"Sesshomaru... stop please!" Not wanting to, he stopped as he reached as he reached as far into her as he could go. Kagome lay against him panting from the pain. Her body ached now, she wanted ti to stop. Sesshomaru, impatient, slightly jerked around and shifted a bit making the pain intensify. Soon he couldn't take it and moved her body up and down as she continuously told him to stop. Slowly she became weak to the came as it slowly subsided. The feeling still there yet a new feeling taking over. She stopped telling Sesshomaru to stop and welcomed the slight pleasure in their actions. Sesshomaru watched her face as her mouth slightly opened in a small whimpering moan as he held onto her ass tightly, moving her over his dick at a steady pace. Kagome gripped his arms as she semi thrusted against him. The new feeling radiated through her less innocent body. She wanted more.

"Sessh..." She moaned as he thrust into her a bit harder then he'd been doing. "Please, Sesshomaru... more." Sesshomaru didn't just welcome the idea, he allowed it to open full blown. He brought her against the side of the spring, against a nice warm, flat rock. He slightly slammed her into the rock earning a groan from the sharp pain. She didn't care though, she just wanted more of him. As he thrust into her a bit faster she moved against him just as fast. The water splashed around them from their movements as the quiet air was interrupted by moans of pleasure and screams of encouragement. Sesshomaru's demon side wanted to take over, wanted to ram into her tight pussy with such force but his beast stayed down. It allowed him to care for what happened to her. Kagome moaned, delighted by the touches from him. The experience was new but it held her there as if she'd fucked him many times. Her breathing rigid as uncontrolled moans slipped her soft lips. Even Sesshomaru was yearning to let lose a growl or two. Her slick snatch did so much for him. His ache slowly getting worse yet to the point where the feelings running through him aren't just lust. It was opening his eyes to the truth. The truth that he does love her, that he does want her forever. He knew she was now his, just as the moments end, forever shall she be his.

"Kagome, you're so.. tight" A growl let loose making Kagome shudder in his arms. Her arousal spiking . She could feel how wet she was since it was running down her legs and into the water, or was it blood? She couldn't tell, it was too slick and warm to figure out. She was pushed onto the rock more as it slanted a bit. She being more on her back, she lets her legs kinda fall from him as he lifts himself out of the water getting over her. Tenderly he kissed her neck, a spike of passion rippling through her body making her core ache with need still. Slowly he slipped his extremely hard dick into her tight, wet, pussy once again earning a moan. Sesshomaru, panting from the slow yet exhausting pace, started to thrust harder knowing from Kagome's moaning that she lusted for more. He grabbed ahold of her legs, thrusting fast into her as he leaned back a bit forcing him further into her. A gasp was heard as he felt her arch her back, just pleading for him to go faster. She wanted him so bad.

"Oh Sesshomaru, please, go faster!" She practically screamed into the blissful air. Sesshoamru couldn't take it. His beast had been begging to attend the moment and here it was about to break through. Sesshomaru brought his hands down onto her ass, gripping it as he forced his dick into her hard and fast. Her eyes widened as he pick up the force and pace immensely. Shock radiating through her body as a slight pain intertwined with the one already there. It was rough but it still felt incredible awesome. She panted and moan, gripping his arms as her nails began to dig into them, just about drawing blood. She thrust against him the best she could, her body growing tired as her pussy tightened. Sesshomaru's beast finally broke through. Using demon speed he thrust into her small core as it tightened around him begging him to cum within her. She was asking for it, and he was going to give it to her. Kagome's back arched as the feeling in her core became too much, she couldn't hold back as her face paled, her eyes wide as she screamed her pleasure to the world.

"Sesshomaru!" She moaned in pleasure as she came hard. Sesshomaru continued to thrust into her at an immense speed. Her pussy collapsed over him, squeezing him with such warmth. He couldn't go anymore, he moaned letting loose a growl as he came within her. He refused to stop until a few thrusts after when he grew more tired. Sesshomaru laid beside her, pulling her into his arms. Her voice became lost. Her breathing rigid and heavy as her chest moved up and down. Her body lay limp against his, his heart beating close to her ear. She smiled, still panting form just moments ago.

"Kagome... I promise never to let you go." Kagome blushed, turning her head slightly to kiss him.

"What about Inuyasha? I can't stay with you, it's impossible." Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He pulled her closer breathing softly into her ear.

"We'll figure something out. We still have a few days. She smiled, still taking deep breathes from their actions a few moments ago. Her eyes slowly slipped as her body grew weak. The sudden bursts of energy no where to be found anymore. Sesshomaru smirked as she slowly fell asleep within his arms. A peaceful look on her face. No more insecurities, no more confusing and clouded eyes, no more tensed reactions to his touch. Sesshomaru had finally won his prize. He gently let her go and stood, picking her up gracefully into his arms. She shifted weakly to press herself against his warm body more. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he slipped back into the water and then out, grabbing their clothes and heading to the small clearing they once were at. Sesshomaru gradually dressed himself with one hand. It was nearly impossible as to balance and still hold Kagome, but he got his pants on none the less. Sitting down against a tree, he brought her across his lap, slowly slipping his shirt over her. It was plenty long enough to cover her exposed skin. Places at which only Sesshomaru would be able to lay content eyes on ever again. She was his now, and forever would be. She shifted again opening her drowsy eyes. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Go back to sleep... It's only been a few minutes." Kagome smiled bringing her fingers to his face. She gently stroked the side of his face, running them down along his cheek bone before softly bringing them over his warm lips. They slightly parted at her touch.

"So the dog ran the cat into a trap..." She brought her head against his chest, her hand dropping to her lap. "And the cat loved every moment of it." Sesshomaru's face lit. Kagome was giving herself away for the last time. Those few words promised him the world and he had it. She had given it to him. Her eyes shut as she fell into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru just stared at her gentle features until he too came to sleep.

**So, did you like it!? Review please!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter: The Promise Road**


End file.
